narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppets and Blades: Meeting of Akame no Nishiki
Outskirts of Uzugakure, Land of Whirlpools Life was quite pleasant for Bakuha Hakoda. He had the girl and the friends. What could make it unpleasant? As Bakuha quietly walked next to the ocean, the water splashed onto the shore. "Ah, so beautiful." he thought as he watched. Seconds after, he felt a presence near. "Hmm, probably just a Chūnin, no need to get my hands dirty." He then continued to walk, brushing the presence off. Nishiki grinned from his position hidden in the forest behind his target, watching him ignore his presence. Being a human puppet had its advantages, not least of which involving a reduction in his chakra signature. Now, nice and easy... A compartment on Nishiki's palm flipped open, shooting poisoned senbon at an unknowing Shinobi. Bakuha merely side-stepped. "You can come out now. It's not like you surprised me or anything." he said as he made a movement within his robes, although it was invisible to the mysterious assassin. Turning around to face this man, he asked, "Who are you and what is your business with me?" "So the little bug won't die quickly and save itself some suffering ?" replied Nishiki. "You'll get to die, soon, no worries." He snapped open compartments on both palms of his, firing a stream of senbon from them at the ninja. "Hmph, I doubt that." Bakuha said as he quickly took out his twin knives and sent all the senbon flying in different directions. "Now I'll ask once more, who are you and what is your business with me?" he asked, glaring at the quite narcissistic man. As he glared, his knives shimmered with a gold aura. Yellow glow ? Hmm...might be dangerous to rush in. Let's trick this guy into showing us what he can do. Even as he thought this, Nishiki summoned one of his most basic puppets, Gunjin, before sending it rushing at the man, while at the same time firing senbon from its mouth. Bakuha jumped up into the trees, escaping the possibly poison weapon. "You can't expect an attack to work on me twice." he said as he drew a large seal on a tree he was standing on. "I'm growing annoyed. Who are you and what is your business with me? Also, it's quite obvious you're a human puppet, so there is no use hiding it." he said, waiting for the puppeteer's reply. Hm...intelligent as well, is he ? This will make things more difficult.. With a flick of his finger, Nishiki sent Gunjin flying at the tree the Shinobi was on, having sprouted wings on its back. When it came close enough, Gunjin began slashing at the ninja. "Heh, way to fall for an obvious trap." Bakuha said as the seal on the tree began to glow. When Gunjin was in range, he released the seal, obliterating the puppet. "Now, I suggest that you step up your game before you get yourself killed. Shall we continue?" he asked, quite the smirk on his face. "You honestly think you've been smart, kid ? That was my most basic puppet, used to...shall we say, find out your abilities ? You have just told me what I needed to know." retorted Nishiki, before summoning Jack Halloween and launching its fire attack at the ninja. Bakuha made a slight smile and lunged to the right. "You really don't get it. That is only one of many different techniques. That is one of my most basic technique, so please don't think you're ahead in this game." he said as he pulled his knives out once more. "Keep telling yourself that, and watch as you burn in the power of my puppets." replied Nishiki, swinging Jack to follow the moving ninja and keeping the stream of fire aimed at him. Bakuha suddenly charged at the puppet, knives extended. He then yelled, "Release!", which upon activation, caused a giant golden baku to form. He continued to charge the puppet, baku protecting Bakuha from the intense flames. If the baku hit the puppet, it would begin to buckle under the pressure of the beast, soon collapsing into rubble. "Tch...golden baku...what a pain." said Nishiki, withdrawing Jack from the ninja's way and jumping back. Bakuha makes a soft land and glares at the puppeteer before him. The Baku continues to surround him, giving him a good defense. "You'r not as good a puppeteer as I expected. That upsets me, incredibly so. And I expected a skilled man attacking me head on, not cowaring behind a piece of wood. Now, fight serious or leave now." he said, ready for his opponents next decision. "You want serious ? We'll get serious." grinned Nishiki, summoning the Halloween Coach and merging Jack with it, while climbing on it. "Can you handle the heat ?" said Nishiki, spewing a much larger stream of flame from the Coach's mouth. Bakuha made a grin andran into the forest, knives in hand. He hopped from tree limb to ground, no movement wasted. Making his way into a clearing, he placed a seal on the ground, roughly the size of the Baku still engulfing the Akatsuki member. "Have fun dying, you pitiful insect." Nishiki smiled as his puppet was engulfed in the tornado, retreating into its body while simultaneously letting it spray liquid nitrogen over the area, forming a makeshift shield that would protect from the initial impact. The Coach's toughened body would then ensure it would take minimal damage from the tornado. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves now ?" quipped Nishiki, before releasing the Coach's Cinderella Killer attack to spray over the entire area the shinobi was in. Bakuha instantly appeared where the Coach originally was, causing the Coach to be enveloped in it's own attack. He then slashed at Nishiki with his dual knives. "Bah ! Cheater." grimaced Nishiki, at such a blatantly cowardly technique. He saw Bakuha lifting his knives, and smiled, activating his Reaction Command - Samurai Breaker. When Bakuha slashed at him, the technique activated. Bakuha, perceptive as ever, easily noticed the technique and deflected the senbon with one of his knives, the other aimed to Nishiki's heart capsule. Nishiki merely sidestepped the knife and watched it go past, before looking at the ninja. "Let's get serious." With two puffs of smoke, Nishiki's two strongest puppets appeared, Kinsei and Kyu'ao Ashisoen. "Now, it's on." Bakuha made his usual smirk and stood several meters away from the puppets. "Hmm, they feel like ordinary puppets, but that's what I thought about the previous three. With a puppet, you can never be too sure. I'll have to wing it." he thought to himself as he jumped back and waited for Nishiki's next attack. Heh...he doesn't know their secret... grinned Nishiki, as he sent the two puppets rattling toward his opponent. Bakuha stood there, acting as if nothing was going on. "If you hit me, you'll regret it." he said, sending his index finger back and forth. And...now ! with a flick of his finger, Nishiki made Kinsei release his Blaze Punch, sending a spiralling stream of flame at the ninja, while simultaneously obscuring his vision of the puppets. Bakuha continued to stand... letting the fire hit him head on! Is it really that easy ? Can't be. thought Nishiki, making Kinsei prepare his Ten Thousand Fireflies while watching intently at the conflagration that was the enemy shinobi. Bakuha soon turning into a puddle of water. He then reformed, grin appearing on his face. "You really think I'd let you injure me? My Water Replacement wouldn't allow me to." he said, grin getting larger by the second. He then threw one of his knives at Kinsei, which released the Baku when he was in range. "Have fun dodging this, you incredibly incompetent piece of wood. Category:Role-Play Category:Koukishi Category:Emperor of Water